Dragonball GT
by Atemu's Sister
Summary: It about the Dragonball GT episode. I hope you like.
1. Goku turn into a kid

1.1.1 Dragonball GT Episode 1: The Mysterious Dragonballs Appear!   Goku Turns Into A Kid!!!  
  
This is the beginning of the third installment of the Dragonball saga. It begins approximately 7 years after the last episode of Dragonball Z! The episode opens with light and explosions coming from the windows of Dende and Mr. Popo's sky palace.  Inside it seems Goku is still continuing Ubu's training (Ubu being the reincarnated Majin Buu).  Goku had left all those years ago to teach Ubu and insure he would never become a threat to the Earth as Buu had been.  Meanwhile, outside of the palace, a few unknown individuals in mech-like armor are scaling the sides...and pondering what could be going on to cause so much shaking and noise.  The power of Goku and Ubu's battle proves to be too much and the whole palace begins to crack and explode, knocking the three mysterious individuals into one of the chambers of the palace...and causing Dende and Mr. Popo to run for cover.  
  
Next, it is shown that the three individuals who have snuck into the palace during the chaos are none other than Lord Pilaf (from the original Dragonball series) and his two most trusted henchman.  The years have not been kind to them and Pilaf vows that he will have the Dragonballs!   
  
Meanwhile, Dende and Mr. Popo have been knocked to the ground after the final blast from inside the palace, and out walks Goku, helping Ubu who seems to be in serious pain.  Ubu passes out and Goku is concerned for about two seconds... when he too passes out from over exertion.  As Dende and Popo tend to those two, inside Pilaf and his cronies have found a huge pot with 7 dust-covered balls inside amidst skulls and bones.  Pilaf announces that he has finally found them! He dusts one off and is asked why they have black stars instead of red ones as the Dragonballs before had possessed.  Pilaf explains that Kami created these Black Star Dragonballs before he had separated from Piccolo!  This means that the Black Star Dragonballs were created when Kami was at full strength... before splitting with Piccolo halved his strength!  And so, they are twice as strong as the current Dragonballs!   
  
Ubu announces that he must go home, as he is worried about his brother and sister, while inside Pilaf prepares to summon the Dragon of the Black Star Dragonballs!  As they prepare they wonder is something will stop them at the last moment as usual.  Goku also announces that he should be getting home, as Chi-Chi will be angry with him as it is.  
  
As Goku prepares to leave, the sky goes black... the Shen Long of the Black Star Dragonballs has been summoned!  Goku calmly walks in on the trio as they summon the Dragon and Pilaf thinks he recognizes the man.  He is informed that he is Son Goku, the same Son Goku who defeated him so long ago!  In fright they attack Goku but to no avail...they realize he's even stronger now than ever!  Pilaf's anger causes him to rant, stating that he wished Goku were a kid again so he could beat him up!  What Pilaf didn't realize, however, was that Shen Long had heard his "wish" and so...granted it.  Goku has been turned into a kid again! Shen Long announces that the wish has been fulfilled and bids them farewell, exploding in a flash and the seven dragonballs are seen streaking across the sky.  Dende and Popo run in after hearing the commotion and everyone, Pilaf included, is confused about what has just transpired.  Goku has only one thing to say, "Hey! I've been shrunk!"  
  
Dende contacts Kaio-sama and he is shocked that the Black Star Dragonballs were used.  Dende said that Kami must have hidden them deep inside the shrine.  Kaio informs Goku that the only way to get his adult body back (other than waiting for it to grow again) is to find the Black Star Dragonballs and summon that Dragon!  Goku thinks that is an easy task and also states that he really doesn't mind having his old kid body back!  Mr. Popo explains it is not that simple: Normal Dragonballs are spread out over the world that the wish was granted from...the Black Star Dragonballs are spread out over the entire universe.  Goku understands and says he's fine with that and has to go home.  Kaio states that Goku doesn't understand how serious the situation is.  
  
Next, Satan City is shown and you can see how much it has grown over the years. A group of bank robbers are holding people hostage and are demanding an airplane and cup of noodles, and fire off a few rounds to show they mean business.  A stray bullet clips a lantern that falls on a little Goku's head as he's trying to eat and he says, "Keep it down, I'm trying to eat."  The robbers and the cops get into a shootout as a bus pulls up, dropping off Master Roshi...who is too busy chasing girls to realize what's going on.  At the same time a young boy is walking down the street with a young girl by the name of Pan (yes, as in Gohan and Videl's daughter).  Unknown to them, they are heading right for the shootout which is blocking them from going to the movie theatre.  
  
A drop off person delivers the cup of noodles to the bank robbers and they demand that the delivery person eats some first...not trusting the police.  It turns out, the thugs were right. The police laced the noodles with sleeping pills so they take the delivery girl hostage.  She screams, which alerts Pan that something bad is going down.  The angry robbers open fire full force on the police and Roshi is told by a woman that he's crazy for chasing girls while a bank robbery is in progress!  The robbers are well armed and begin blowing up cars and walls with a grenade launcher, which causes the ceiling of the restaurant that Goku is eating at to collapse on him.  This finally provokes him to go see what is going on. Meanwhile, Pan says she has no choice because she wants to continue her date and see that movie and the only way that's going to happen is to stop this robbery.  Pan tells her friend to stay put and springs into action, hopping over several robbers, telling them that they are messing up her date, so just let the hostages go.  Instead one takes aim at her and she kicks a police car siren at him, knocking him several feel back!  Another robber takes aim as Goku shows himself... telling him to calm down (Goku is still clutching a huge bowl of Ramen).  Goku tells them taking hostages isn't nice and everyone stops what they are doing (including Pan) as they can't believe a little boy is confronting the robbers!  The robbers tell Goku to stop teasing his elders and to go home to his Mom... Goku tells them he was just about to go home to see his wife!  This angers the robbers as they think he is being a smart-mouthed brat!  A robber throws a punch at Goku, who is about to retaliate, when Pan jumps in, grabs him and flies him back to the police line.  She tells him that he is a little kid and will get hurt so let a grown up girl handle this.  Goku doesn't realize this is his granddaughter Pan, and Pan has no idea that this "little kid" is her grandfather Goku!  Pan then charges the robbers who have opened fire at her and flattens the first one with ease.  Goku is impressed with this little girl and jumps in to help but Pan throws him back to the police line!  Pan then punches through a stone column that a robber was hiding behind, knocking him out and finishes off the stragglers without so much as breaking a sweat (she has definitely inherited Gohan's power).  She wipes her hands as an amazed crowd can do nothing but stare at her...including her date who seems to be rather frightened of such a powerful girl.  He tries to sneak off but she catches up to him saying she's ready to go to the movies and he claims he forgot that he has something to do and runs off.  Pan starts to cry saying that she's been dumped again!  Goku approaches her as Roshi hears Pan's voice and comes running to her with delight.  As Roshi approaches the children both Pan and Goku call out, "Kame sen-nin, grandpa!"  Then Pan and Goku look at each other, wondering how the other knows Roshi (who is making his way through a bunch of young ladies...by touch).  As Roshi makes his way through the ladies (causing them to scream), Pan yells at him not to embarrass her and    Goku says that Roshi has never changed!  Roshi looks at Goku, stating he seems familiar...still blowing kisses at the young girls.  Goku tells him that he is indeed Son Goku and Roshi realizes that he has Goku's energy signature!  This realization has different effects on Pan and Roshi:  Roshi screams in delight and picks Goku up, hugging him and throwing him in the air saying "his" Goku is back...while Pan is completely baffled as to how her grand-father now looks younger than her (and is rather horrified at the thought).  Goku asks Roshi how Chi-chi is doing when Pan finally erupts stating that he CAN'T be her grandfather!  Goku explains how it happened and finally realizes that this powerful little girl is his granddaughter, Pan (stating, "No wonder she's so strong!").  
  
Next we see the Son family house and the sound of Chi-chi crying from inside! Goku is sitting in a chair with Gohan standing next to him...and Videl tries to console Chi-chi.  Gohan says it must be rough but Goku assures him it isn't bad...just strange because everything seems huge now.  Chi-chi says as a human she already doesn't live as long as a Saiyan, and now he'll live even longer and begins to cry again blaming Goku for this predicament!  Goku tells her that's not true and Gohan asks if they are going to search for the Black Star Dragonballs... when they are interrupted by the voice of Kaio from beyond. Kaio-sama explains that there is a very important side effect to using those Black Star Dragonballs:  they must be returned to the planet in which they were used within a year...or that planet will be destroyed! 


	2. Pan Goes into Space!

1.1.1 Dragonball GT Episode 2: Â  Pan Goes into Space!Â   
  
The episode begins with the busy streets right outside of Capsule Corp. Headquarters and the arrival of a hover-limo to the main entrance.Â  Rows of men in black suits and ties await the arrival of none other than the new President of Capsule Corp. (no, not Bulma)...Trunks!Â  As he enters the building he's flanked by the suited men discussing the various business dealings of the company and the girls working in the offices all stop to take a peek at the "cute" and "cool" (their words) young president.Â  For all of his wealth and obvious power...the young president is not happy.Â  He manages to make his way into an elevator alone with a sigh of momentary relief.Â  His peace doesn't last.Â  He makes his way to his office only to be greeted with yet another mountain of paperwork from one of his executives and a ton of scheduled meetings by his secretary.Â  But as she reads off the day's itinerary, Trunks makes his escape out of his office window...flying, it seems, gives him one of his few moments of peace.  
  
Next we see the Son house with Goten talking on the phone (as he is constantly prone to) with yet another one of his girlfriends and little Pan- chan watching cartoons on TV.Â  She wonders (out loud) if Uncle Goten will dump this girl as quickly as others.Â  Goten informs her she's just a kid and doesn't understand to which Pan storms off saying, "I'm not a KID."Â  Meanwhile, we see Goku, Gohan and Chi-chi at the kitchen table and Videl preparing food.Â  They are discussing Gohan's help with Bulma to design a spaceship for Goku to seek out the Black Star Dragon Balls.Â  We find that Goku doesn't really want to go, and that they could just teleport everyone on Earth to another planet if need be.Â  Gohan explains he will go with Goku as well...which puts Chi-chi more at ease since she trusts him with the task more than Goku!Â  Pan also wants to go with her father and the others tell her this isn't for fun...and Goku says to give up because you're too small.Â  Pan points out that she is bigger than him in his current state!  
  
Later we find Bulma working on the spaceship and it brings back some old memories.Â  Outside we see a man spying on Capsule Corp with binoculars and a 2-way radio communicating what he sees.Â  He describes the first person he sees...who happens to be: Vegeta (now sporting short spiky hair and a moustache).Â  We find that they are there to kidnap Bulma for ransom!Â  Vegeta notices the man but just grunts and continues walking.Â  Inside Gohan and Videl have begun to help Bulma with the ship and Pan goes to each one in turn wanting to help.Â  They each explain they really don't have anything for her to do since she's so small, which just adds to Pan's frustration.Â  Pan has a rather hot temper and in her frustration, kicks the side of the ship...denting it and loosening a thruster!Â  She quickly moves a crate in front of the dent and leaves before anyone can notice.Â  As she goes outside the spy reports in and is told to grab her but unbeknownst to them, Goku decided to follow her since he's bored.Â  As the unwitting spy lunges for Pan she flies off and he grabs Goku.Â  Goku, obviously unconcerned, nerely asks..."Who are you?"  
  
Next we see Mr. Satan's Home/Dojo with hundreds of people training outside.Â  Inside, a very balding Satan watches his little Pan-chan work off frustration by beating up twenty or so of his best students.  
  
At the same time, Goku is having his would-be kidnappers feed him.Â  A task that they will soon learn can be quite expensive.Â  His kidnapper is reporting to another fellow in a car and they assume that Goku must be some secret love child of Trunks that is being kept secret and figure he'll be worth even MORE money.Â  They call Bulma and told her her grandson Goku has been kidnapped and they want a ransom, but Bulma asks if he got lost or something.Â  The kidnapper begins to yell saying that she's not listening and his phone card runs out of time cutting him off.Â  Bulma tells Gohan that Goku must have gotten lost and they figure he always finds his way home and continue their work.  
  
Satan decides to take Pan to have a snack and find out what is upsetting her so much.Â  He sympathizes with her about how everyone treats her like a kid and we find he really is a good grandfather and cares about his "little Pan-chan" more than anything.Â  Pan orders a coffee and Satan a big huge sundae, which the waitress mixes up.Â  Satan gives Pan a motivational speech about not being little but is finally overcome with the urge to hug his little angel, which makes her mad.  
  
Back at the "kidnappers" we see Goku and his bumbling abducters on a roller coaster.Â  Goku is thoroughly enjoying himself and his kidnapper looks as if he's about to have a heart attack.Â  The second kidnapper makes another phone call this time to: Vegeta.Â  He demands 500 million zenny or else they will not return Goku!Â  He also tells Vegeta not to tell the police or Goku is a dead kid.Â  Vegeta's only reply, "Do what you want with him." And hangs up!Â  They all get back in the car and Goku says they have been really nice to him but he has to go home.Â  They ask him to be patient for just a little while because he has to make a phone call first so Goku flies off through the car roof and helps out by bringing an entire phone booth to the kidnapper!Â  The two would-be kidnappers just sit their with their jaws on the floor...not quite believing what they saw as Goku flies back home.  
  
Back at Capsule Corp. HQ we see Trunks once again sneaking out of his office window but this time his flight is interrupted by Vegeta, who scolds him about his duties.Â  And Vegeta is next seen dragging both Trunks and Goten by the scruff to the spaceship as they are going too as Vegeta feels they have both been slacking in their training!Â  Goten tries to talk his way out of it by saying Chi-chi wouldn't want her "favorite" son flying off into space and Vegeta tells him she was quite for the idea.Â  Trunks also tries to get out of it by saying he's the resident of Capsule Corp. do there's no one to run it...Vegeta explains his mother was president long before him and can still more than manage it.Â  As they all prepare to board the ship we see Bra, Vegeta and Bulma's daughter (who looks very much like a young Bulma).Â  Goten receives a call from a girlfriend and walks to where he can hear well away from the ships engines as Goku and Trunks board.Â Â  Inside they find Pan sitting at the controls and she says she was tired of waiting and hits the launch button!  
  
So it leaves only Trunks, Goku and Pan on the ship as it takes off!Â  As they disappear into the sky a small piece of the ship falls to the ground...a piece loosened from Pan's kick earlier.Â  Bulma sees it and tries to recall what it could be but has to research it further. 


	3. The Ultimate Moneygrubbers!! Imegga, Pla...

1.1.1 Dragonball GT EpisodeÂ 3: The Ultimate Moneygrubbers!! Imegga, Planet of Merchants  
  
The story begins with our three reluctant heroes: Trunks, Goku, and Pan.Â  They are currently flying through space in a spaceship that has lost a yet undetermined piece.Â  Inside Goku is eating while Trunks is yelling at and chasing Pan-chan.Â  It appears she will not return the keys to the ship and after a long struggle,  
  
Pan drops the keys down her shirt...much to Trunks dismay.Â  He quietly gives up muttering:Â  I have a bad feeling about this trip already.  
  
Back on Earth we find Bulma searching to identify the missing piece of the ship.Â  A week has already passed and Bulma and Chi-Chi can only hope they are all safe.  
  
Back on the ship we find Pan "cleaning"...more like terrorizing Goku with a mop.Â  She states that since she cleaned, it's Trunks' turn to cook and Goku's turn to do the dishes!Â  Nothing like assigning chores to unwilling participants.Â  Pan has a tendency to call Trunks, "Trunks" and not "Trunks- san" which is actually a rather disrespectful way of referring to him.Â  He asks her why she doesn't refer to him as Trunks-san and she asks what is wrong with just calling him Trunks.Â  Goku and Trunks can only stare at one another...unsure of how to answer.Â  ((I can only think that the reason she refers to him as "Trunks" is not to disrespect, but because she has a bit of a crush on him...her mannerisms would point to this.))Â  Just then, the ship begins to shake violently.Â  They look out the window to see a large piece of the ship floating off. Trunks begins to panic and the other two can only look at him and wonder what it was.Â  Flash to Bulma where she just found out what the piece was:Â  the directional control device for the rocket!Â  Now Bulma REALLY begins to worry.Â  Back at the ship Trunks has calmed himself and takes control of the ship as it starts to crackle and pour out smoke from various areas.Â  He determines they have to land on the nearest planet for repairs because it will explode if they do not.Â  Pan begins to cry and call for her Momma and Papa and Trunks promises he'll make sure she'll be safe.Â  Pan only replies, "I don't want your promises!" and cries for Papa some more.Â  They crash land on the nearest planet and fall off a cliff with the ship, landing upside down.Â  All three are safe thanks to their seat belts and breathe a very heavy sigh of relief.  
  
Later, the three heroes find a very busy town full of hundreds of merchants selling everything you could want...and a ton of stuff you don't want.Â  They are mobbed by a few dozen merchants peddling their wares, obviously moneygrubbers trying to take advantage of the "tourists".Â  Goku starts eating as usual unaware of the price and the merchants quickly show them the huge bills they are already racking up!Â  They manage to escape and find a hotel to rest...and hoping they will be safe from the crazy salesmen.Â  They figure they can look for the ship parts after a rest.Â  The hotel clerk is friendly and checks them in.Â  A strange beep comes from the door as they open it but they pay it no mind, as the room is beautiful.Â  Pan decides to take a shower, Trunks lays down on a bed to watch TV, and Goku raids the stocked refridgerator.Â  The news shows a bunch of the natives almost worshipping an individual by the name of Don Kee and Trunks wonders if this is some sort of Communist planet.Â  Just then, Pan comes running out in a robe telling Trunks the shower won't stop running!Â  Trunks tries to hop out of bed but a chain had latched to him!Â  Then, Goku comes flying into the room on a wave of food that continues to pour out of the fridge!Â  That's when they realize everything has a pricing meter on it!Â  Even the clocks, the TV, the lamps, and the room itsself times you and tries to keep you there!Â  Trunks breaks the chain and says they have to get out of there...Goku, grabs a bunch of food and follows.  
  
Next we see the three standing outside in the rain, wondering what kind of planet they've landed on.Â  They decide to find the ship and regroup but the ship has been repossessed!Â  They also find out that one of the Black Star Dragonballs is on this planet!Â  Surprised, Trunks drops the dragon radar and it is quickly gobbled up by a little round robot!Â  They catch the robot and try to make him spit it out but they find the radar has become a part of him!Â  They bundle up the robot which seems to only say, "Gille...gille...gille!"Â  Now they must find a way to get their ship back and find the parts they need to get off this planet...as well as find the Dragonball! 


	4. Wanted!! Goku is a Criminal!?

1.1.1 Dragonball GT EpisodeÂ 4: Wanted!!Â  Goku is a Criminal!?  
  
Our heroes were left last time with their ship being repossessed and a mini- robot called Gill that merged with the dragon radar. Â Goku comes up with the idea of catching up with those that are stealing their ship by teleporting them all there. Â He attempts it and they all end up upside down about 15 feet above the same location they were at...he tries again...but this time it's worse. Â Apparently his teleportation abilities can't be used since he's a kid again!  
  
Lord Don Kee is back in his estate enjoying the riches he gathered from the poor people of Amiga. Â The ship was brought to him and he immediately decides to have it scrapped and sold! Â Outside, Pan, Goku and Trunks (carrying Gil in a cloth so he can't escape) are trying to sneak in and retake their ship. Â They get in and find it and through much sneaking around and careful planning still end up alerting all the guards!Â  A fight ensues with what seems to be hundreds of guards shooting at the heroes! Â They manage to take down many of the guards with minimal effort though and steal back their ship and a hover-truck to tow it in!Â  Unfortunately, Pan is the one who ends up behind the wheel and is hitting everything in sight! Â She finally manages to get control of the vehicle and heads for the exit. Â Two elite guards stand in their way...they can generate a Ki-like blast when together and try to use it to stop the heroes...but Goku counters with his own Ki-blast knocking it well out of their way. Â The blast almost hits a strange observer to all of this...an alien that seems to recognize Goku for what he is: Â a saiyan! Â Goku notices him but doesn't pursue as the alien doesn't attack. Â Pan drives the truck right through an electrified field ans though they all get a bit of a shock...they escape! Â Â   
  
Later we find Lord Don Kee yelling at his elite guards for the break in and escape and tells them all damages will be coming out of their salaries!Â  The strange alien is there as well and Don Kee asks if he knows who they were...he only replies that one is a saiyan and he wants to fight him!  
  
Our heroes look over the ship and decide they need to go back into town to find the parts. Â What they get is unexpected...no one will deal with them! Â Before they were trying to sell them anything but now they all closed up their shops in fear. Â The reason: Â hundreds of wanted posters with rather unflattering pictures of the three heroes! Â Someone had alerted the police so the heroes decide to run. Â They find themselves in the back alleys as fugitives still trying to get parts for their ship...and food for Goku's belly! Â Gil finally starts to alert them and Pan hits him (as she seems to enjoy doing). Â Gil was warning them of the Elite guards and soldiers that were coming by air! 


	5. I Found A Strong Guy! Ledgic, the Bodyg...

1.1.1 Dragonball GT EpisodeÂ : I Found A Strong Guy! Â Ledgic, the Bodyguard!  
  
We begin as tons of guards and police are swarming to our heroes location! Â They manage to dodge the mob by hiding in a building and wonder what they are going to do about repairing their ship as criminals when they are found by one of the locals. Â She is obviously afraid of them and Goku tries to calm her by saying they are not really bad guys...even though they are criminals wanted by the authorities! Â The girl screams and alerts the guards and the chase is on again, this time over the rooftops.  
  
Rows of armed guards wait for them in their path but they simply jump over them...except for Goku who lands on one of the elite guards and hops back up to get away. Â As they go from roof to roof, Pan hits a soft spot and crashes through with Trunks and Goku in tow. Â Goku tells her she needs to train more as she must be getting fat! Â Â When they get their bearings they realize they are being watched by an elderly couple who are afraid of them. Â The heroes apologize and start to leave as Goku's stomach growls. Â The old couple tell them they can't leave hungry as they don't really seem that bad.  
  
Later the old couple feed the heroes but are not eating themselves. Â They tell them that owning a spaceship is illegal on this planet because no one is allowed to leave. Â They also learn that the old couple live in a town where everyone lost all they had to Lord Don Kee, but they don't give up hope. Â Pan tells them they should revolt! Â The couple agree but they said even if they could get through all the guards, Don Kee has a VERY powerful bodyguard. Â Goku remembers back to their escape and figures the mysterious figure he saw must be that bodyguard. Â The old couple apologize for not having much to serve them and that's when the three realize the couple served them their own food and went without! Â Pan decides they need to go after Lord Don Kee himself! Â   
  
Later we see the guards and the two elite guards all shocked....as they see: Â Goku, Pan, and Trunks turning themselves in! Â They cuff the three and take them away as the elderly couple watch and worry. Â At the same time, Don Kee is counting money as usual and gets a call that the fugitives have been captured. Â He tells the guards to let them in and a body comes flying through the doors! Â It's a guard! Â Then all three heroes step through much to Don Kee's amazement and displeasure.Â  Pan attacks Don Kee but a stasis field entraps her! Â Then Don Kee hits a few more buttons and all sorts of guns and rockets start to fire at the heroes. Â A huge explosion follows and it turns out the mysterious bodyguard stopped the assault! Â He tells Don Kee to stop it and Don Kee orders him to attack. Â The bodyguard known as Ledgic tells Kee not to order him and that he does this on his own and for his own reasons. Â Gill starts to warn Trunks of danger from the energy he senses from Ledgic. Â Trunks attacks and gets swatted out of the way with ease by Ledgic! Â Goku steps up next and tells Trunks to take care of Pan. Â Ledgic tells Goku he senses great strength in him and attacks! Â The battle quickly takes to the air as the two trade blows and Ki blasts. Â Ledgic forms twin swords and Goku blocks them both, breaking them...but gets a kick to the gut for his trouble. Â Ledgic appears to be able to generate weapons like swords and spears at will and tells Goku to stop fooling around and attack as he knows he is a Saiyan! Â Goku powers up to SSJ...something Ledgic did not expect! Â This time Goku is doing the big attacks...including a Kamehameha that levels Ledgic and most of Don Kee's palace! Â Goku flies down to see an amazed Don Kee and a smiling Ledgic. Â They agree to fight again sometime when they are both stronger! Â Don Kee runs and starts hugging his money, afraid he'll lose everything. Â Lord Don Kee then begins to apologize to the trio as Pan tells him he will give back that which he's unfairly taken and repeal the harsh conditions he placed on the people of the planet. Â   
  
Goku, Trunks, and Pan bring back a huge vault to the poor town and lets them all find Don Kee's unfair deeds and contracts and burn them! Â The heroes get the parts they needed and are fixing the ship when they noticed Gil trying to escape again. Â Pan catches him, tortures him a bit and threatens to break him apart to get the Dragon Radar. Â Trunks admonishes her for being mean and realizes that Gill can now act as the  
  
Dragon Radar! Â They see a reading for the first Dragon Ball and prepare to go! 


	6. The Ultimate Android! The Two #17s Unite

1.1.1 Dragonball GT EpisodeÂ 44: The Ultimate Android! The Two #17s Unite  
  
The episode picks up just as Android 17 confronts Android 18 and her family (Krillin and Maron). Â He wants 18 to join him in his destruction and starts to take control of her! Â Krillin yells, saying she's his wife and she snaps out of it. Â 17 tells him she is Master Gero's creation. Â Krillin tells 17 that he never called Gero "master" before and 17 starts to snap out of it but Gero's influence is too strong and 17 blasts Krillin, killing him! Â 18 screams and runs to Krillin and cries, remembering why she loves him. Â She starts to scream and attacks 17, partly out of anger and partly to protect Maron who's terrified. Â She orders Maron to run away and Maron reluctantly does so. Â 17 tries to blast Maron as she runs but 18 blocks the shot with her own blast but it soon overtakes her. Â 17 leaves the fallen 18 and Krillin but 18 isn't dead. Â She crawls to Krillin, telling him she loves him and collapses. Â Â Â Â   
  
Meanwhile in Hell we find Goku still frozen helplessly and Cell and Freeza grinning from ear to ear. Â They are planning to finally take their revenge on Goku! Â They decide to use a combined attack called the Hellbuster. Â Just then the ice-like spirits that froze Goku starts to fail since it can only work on the dead...but Goku still lives! Â Goku charges Freeza and Cell, ready to fight! Â He turns on the machine that freezes the dead and freezes the villains solid! Â He marvels at how it worked and touches the newly frozen Cell and Freeza, and accidentally knocks it over...shattering them both!  
  
Back on Earth, Gohan continues to fight several villains that have escaped Hell! Â Ubu, Trunks, Goten, Pan and Gill show up and help out much to Gohan's delight. Â The other Android 17, the part that was in Hell continues to fight Vegeta when the other 17 shows up along with the two doctors. Â Vegeta is a bit confused and Gohan and the others arrive to hear Gero talk about the 17's joining as was intended all along. Â The parts were kept separate because of the power they'd possess but now is the time it's needed. Â Then the two 17's fuse...and it's a bigger, meaner, and definitely ultra-powerful 17: Â Super 17! Â Vegeta orders the others to attack and punches 17 in the face with all his strength...but it doesn't even affect him. Â Ubu follows up, as well as Trunks and Goten...but nothing. Â Gohan orders them all back and lets a Kamehameha loose...and again...NO EFFECT!Â  Gero orders 17 to attack and he does so, moving at speeds the others couldn't even imagine! Â He hits every one of the heroes and they couldn't even defend themselves! Â They all power up to SSJ and 17 laughs and powers up as well.Â Â Â Â   
  
Goku has been watching from Hell and tells Lord Enma to hurry and get him out so he can fight 17. Â But something is blocking his power. Â A force is working on both worlds and you see one of the Dragonballs starting to crack...just then Piccolo contacts Enma from Heaven and tells him to send him to Hell because he has an idea. Â Enma refuses because once it has been decided on where a spirit goes, they must stay. Â Piccolo starts to blow things up in Heaven which angers Enma and he sends him to Hell. Â Piccolo apologizes to the Kai and disappears.  
  
Back on Earth, Super 17 surveys the damage he caused.....all the Z fighters bashed and bloodied but not out yet. Â Vegeta unleashes his newest attack, the Final Shine Attack...but it only damages the surroundings! Â Super 17 cuts loose with another blast and levels them again!  
  
Goku still watches from Hell when Piccolo appears. Â Goku is surprised but happy to see him and jokes that maybe Piccolo couldn't make it in Heaven because of his scary face! Â Piccolo explains he's there to get Goku out of Hell and back to Earth before the Z fighters end up dead at Super 17's hands! 


End file.
